


Petrified

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Songs [10]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Original Song, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: There are times when all everything just leaves you petrified.
Series: Songs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305101
Kudos: 4





	Petrified

Let me be

Let me lie

There's no hope

I'm paralyzed

For I'm slowly dying inside

I'm completely petrified

Petrified!

Petrified!

Slowly dying inside

All I want to do is feel alive

But I'm slowly dying inside

I'm completely petrified


End file.
